Cater 2 U
by GPrincessLAgirl
Summary: Many people believe love at first sight doesn't exist. Will Roy be able to prove them wrong without falling for his best friend's sister.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist or Destiny's Child... WAHHHHH! This is a one-shot, im hoping for it to get better, b/c i personally think this is a sucky beginning... This is gonna be a kinda long one-shot! lol, i hope you enjoy, this is a Kagome/Roy Mustang Fic! i know i have another fic but i got this idea and well ya know! it's just a one-shot soo i wont have to worry about updating! . I have another idea for a one-shot! sooo i might start doing that too! but i think ill update on Something More before i start it!**

Maes Hughes House

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... "Hello?" "Hello, this is Colonel Kagome Higurashi from the Eastern Headquarters. Is this Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes Residence?"

"Yes it is. Do you wish to speak to Maes?"

"Yes, thank you. This is of up most importance."

"Hold on, let me get him." A woman said with brown hair and ice blue eyes. She put down the phone and walked into the next room where her husband was playing with their child Elysia. When she walked into the room, she saw her husband laying on the couch, half asleep. With their 3 year old daughter laying on his chest, out like a light. The brown haired woman would never want to disturbe a scene like this, but if it was someone from the military, and it was important, then she would have to. She walked over to the couch and shook Maes gently. His eyes opened and he looked at her, a confused look on his face. "Whats wrong Gracia?" "There's someone on the phone for you, she's from the military. She said it was important."

Maes nodded and looked down at the bundle that was currently asleep on his chest. Gracia laughed softly and picked the child up gently, allowing her husband to stand up. Maes swung his legs off the couch and stood up, bending down to kiss his wife and child goodnight. He then turned around and headed for his 'office' where the phone was. He walked over to his desk and picked it up, putting it to his ear.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes speaking. Whats the important matter of which you speak?"

"Geeze, don't have to be so formal, do we?" Came a smooth voice from the other end of the line. Maes eyes widened, and his yellow eyes shined in recogonition of the voice. "Kagome?" Came the simple reply. He heard a giggle on the other line. "The one and only!"

"Its been forever since the last time we talked! How's it going? You have to come and visit, did you know that your an Aunt? She is soooo audorable!" Maes carried on for about five minutes until Kagome was finally able to get his attenion.

"I'm an AUNT? Yah, my life is complete now! I have a niece! But, we have some very important matters to speak of. My superiors have chosen me to travel to Eastern Headquarters to ask your alligence for the predicted up-coming war. We know that we already have your alligence, but join forces, just like the Northern and Southern Headquarters. Anddd I'll need someone to pick me up from the trainstation... And I was hoping you would... So how about it?"

Maes stood there in silence for a few minutes. "What do you mean an upcoming war? With who?" The other line was silent for a moment, then came the quiet reply.

"Everyone."

Maes stood there, in shock. "Kagome, what do you mean 'everyone'?" "I mean what I said, Maes. From what the superiors have said, there is a plot to over throw the military. To become self-governed. I personally don't think that will happen, but it is possible. The militay has ruled over them for so long, I don't see why all of a sudden they would want to over throw us. After years apon years of being pushed around. It doesn't make any sense to me..." Kagome trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

"I don't understand it either, Kagome. But I can sure give you that ride you were asking for, but I suggest you don't travel alone. There's been a major climb in criminal activity. More train hijackings and serial killers this year than the last past five years. I suggest you take a few officers with you. Your very important to me, I don't want to take any chances, got that?"

"Geeze, your speaking to me like I'm a child. I can handle myself ya know! I don't need any damned officers to take care of me!" Came the stubborn reply of his 'little sister'. Maes sighed and rubbed his temples the best he could with one hand. "Kagome, please be resonable for once. At least take a lieutenant with you! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." Maes let the sentence finish itself. He heard a sigh come from the other end of the line, knowing she'd givin in. He smirkered in victory.

"Finnne. Who are you anyways, my brother or my mother? I swear you're as bad as her sometimes... Sooo, whats your wife like!"

The next hour was spent letting the siblings catch up. That was until Gracia came down and told Maes to get off the phone and come to bed. Maes nodded and Gracia went back upstairs. "What time does your train arrive tomorrow?" "Hmmm, I think it arrives about 10'ish, somewhere around there." "Ok Kagome, I'll see you then." "Bye Maes, sweat dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite! And I swear to Kami, if you forget about me, there's going to hell to pay. I can promise you on that."

Maes laughed nervously. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Maes smiled to himself as he went upstairs to his bedroom. He couldn't believe after all these years they were finally going to see each other again. And Kagome would meet her niece and sister-in-law. He just couldn't wait! He was even thinking about introducing Roy to her. Maybe even Edward and Alphonse. Maes opened the door quietly and walked in, noticing a lamp was on and Gracia was sitting up in bed, reading a book. Maes closed the door behind him and took off his robe, setting it on a chair next to his side of the bed.

Gracia looked at her husband as he crawled into bed next to her. "Who is Colonel Higurashi? How do you know her?" Maes looked at his wife in surprise. He could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of her. Maes smiled at her and put and arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side. "She's practically my little sister, Gracia. Don't get jealous over her account. Besides, why would I ever leave you?" Gracia looked at her husband and smiled. He smiled back at her, and she turned off the light.

Next Morning - Train

A young woman was sitting in a private train cart all alone. She was looking out the window, watching the trees go by. She had long raven hair that went to her lower back, her hair also had a blue sheen to it. She had beautiful sapphire eyes, with little tints of silver in them. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a white t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans. She was Kagome Hirgurashi, Colonel at the Western Hq. Kagome would normally be in the military garb, but her brother Maes had warned her about the hijackers, and how they would kill her as soon as they learned of her status and occupation. She sighed and looked down at her watch, seeing that it was 8:45 in the morning.

She sighed again and stood up, heading towards the door of her compartment. She slid it back and stepped out, there were two guards close to the door, trying to look as incomspicuous (sp?) as possible. She started to walk towards the end of the cart, when one of her guards, Shippo, stopped her. "Where are you going, Kagome. You're supposed to stay in your compartment." Kagome smiled over her shoulder at him, "I'm gonna go call my brother. It's getting too boring in here!" Shippo stared at her then grinned. "You know, you could always talk to us..." Kagome laughed and shook her head. She opened the door and stepped out, sliding it back into place.

Kagome walked down the hall until she found a door that had a window in it. She looked threw and saw the telephone. She opened the door and closed it, sitting on the stool that was provided. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and grabbed the reciver. She looked at the paper which had a phone number on it, which her brother had given her. He had said that if she wanted to talk to him call that number, someone else might pick up the phone. He had said that he would be in a Colonel Mustang's office the whole time, so he said to just ask for him.

Kagome dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. Then someone picked up. "Yah?" Kagome paused for a moment and then anwsered hesitantly. "Is a Luitenant Colonel Maes Hughes there? And if he is may I speak to him." "Why are you calling on my phone? Shouldn't you be calling his?" Kagome paused, as she was about to anwser, she heard 'Gimme the phone! Its for me!' in the background.

"Hello Kagome! How's the train ride been so far?" It was Maes's voice. Kagome smiled and anwsered, "Its been quite boring so far, my so called bodyguards wouldn't let me out of the compartment, but they let me come to the phone room. You know, this is all **YOUR **fault! If you hadn't made me promise to bring guards with me I would be able to roam free on this accursed train." Some grumbles followed that Maes couldn't understand.

Maes smiled at his sisters complaints. She hadn't changed one bit. Maes looked over to the other occupant in the room, who was giving him a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, Roy, but it was my sister, she is coming for a visit. She was sent by her superiors at the Western Hq to come here and discuss the upcoming war." Roy stared at him and nodded his head in understandment.

"Besides! There hasn't been any supicious activity on the train, and I highly doubt there will be..." Kagome spoke too soon. For when she finished that sentence a tall man opened the door, glaring down at her. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to wait your turn on using the phone." Kagome stated, looking at the tall man uneasily. The man grinned and pulled something from his pocket, Kagome looked at his hand, and saw a gun. Kagome's eyes widened and she heistated, before she tried to move towards him, hoping beyond hope to try and seize the gun from him. But the hesitation was long enough for the man to bring up the gun and fired it. Kagome tried to move out of the way, but was still hit on the shoulder.

There was a loud bang and a crash as the bullet went strait threw Kagome's shoulder and out the window. As soon as the bullet had passed threw Kagome's body, she fell down, clutching her wound in pain. On the other end of the line Maes was worried, he had heard what Kagome had said to a man that was apperantly in the phone room. Then he heard a sound like a gun shot and maybe the sound of glass breaking. "Kagome? Kagome? Kagome! Anwser me dammit!" Roy was looking at his friend in worry, Maes face had gone pale, and he was looking rather scared. Had something happened on the train?

The man who shot Kagome looked down at her bleeding form, he smirkered. He then heard a faint voice coming from the telephone. He stepped over Kagome's bleeding form and picked it up, putting the reciever to his ear. He heard a man on the other line, probably calling out the name of the woman he just shot. He smiled, this was just all too good. He and his men had gotten by the guards easily, they had tied them up, and had recently learned that there was a Colonel on board. He knew the military would do anything for one of its own, but he had some doubts. He knew that the military wasn't supposed to negociate with terrorists, but he'd bet anything they would with this one.

The man smirkered again, and decided to anwser for the woman. "Your Colonel is indesposed at this moment, can I take a message?" There was silence on the other line for a second, "What the hell did you do to her?" There was no anwser. "Anwser me now dammit! What did you do to Kagome!" "I took care of her, I couldn't have her running about when I can sell her back to the militay fer big bucks... You wouldn't happen to be from the military, are ya?" Maes was furious, had she been shot? He hopped to whatever god was listening that she was ok. "Yes, I am. What is it you want for her?"

By now Roy was looking on in interest. What _**had **_happened, it couldn't be something good. He walked over to Maes, but he didn't seem to notice, too en-grossed in the phone conversation. Roy picked up the other phone in his office and began to listen to the conversation. (there is another one in his office! cause when the train that ed and al are is hijacked, maes was talking to roy and roy was getting very annoyed, cause maes was going on and on about his wife and unborn child. so riza hawkeye picked up the other phone and told him off!) "Let me discuss what we want with my men first." Came the anwser from the other line.

The man had put down the phone and walked out the door, not even giving Kagome a second glance. Kagome sat up, still clutching her left solider. She grabbed the phone, and said in a shaky voice, "I've been shot, and I have nothing to stop the bleeding." "Kagome? Just hold on, do whatever he says. I don't want you to get hurt!" Maes said quickly, hoping she would do what he said. "Like hell I will! That bastards gonna pay! I bet I could transmute some kind of weapon in here and still kick his ass! Now lets see what we got here..." Maes looked like he was gonna die. He didn't want Kagome hurt anymore than she already is, and if she resisted, he knew she would be. "No! Kagome, I'm not kidding this time, do whatever they want."

A snort came from the other line. "I can handle myself!" This time Roy spoke up. "You've done a fantastic job of it so far. I agree with Maes, do whatever they want. Like he said, if you don't want to get shot again..." There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then there was a sound on the other end, like a door opening. There was a grunt of pain, and then a loud thud. "Kagome? Whats going on? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Maes began to panic. "Yah, yah. Just peachy..." Came the sarcastic response. Maes simmered down a little bit when he heard her voice.

"What were those noises?" Roy ask curiously. "Who gave you permission to listen to this conversation in the first place?" Roy frowned, "This _**Is My Phone**_. So I'll do whatever it is I please with it!" There was another silence on the end of the phone. "That man had just come back. Soooo, I sorta tripped him and kicked him, knocking him unconcious in the process... Got a problem with that?" Roy and Maes sighed. There was a gasp of pain on the other end of the line and Maes immediatly began to panic again. "Kagome? You need to find something to stop the bleeding. Rip you pants or your shirt or something! Just try and stop the bleeding the best you can." There was a sigh, and then a rip on the other end of the line. (im getting tired of saying that)

Maes and Roy waited pacitently. There was a groan of pain, and Maes became slightly paler. "Kagome, you just hang in there. We'll be there when the train stops and get you to the hospital immediatly. We'll take care of those hijackers when you train stops at the station also." Roy said, trying to offer the the injured woman some comfort. "Thanks, uhhhh..." Even though this man had been talking, she still didn't know who it was. "Colonel Roy Mustang, but until then, I suggest you find somewhere to hide. Make sure you don't hang up the phone though. You'll need some way to keep contact with us." On the other end of the line Kagome glared at the phone.

_'Who is this guy to tell me what to do! Only Maes can do that!'_ Kagome fumed inside her head. "And why should I do that, I'm pretty sure this guy won't be up for awhile. And I highly doubt that someone will come in here again, cause they think their boss has it all under cont..." Kagome wasn't able to finish he sentence when the door slid open and in stepped another man with a rifle. "Hey boss? Do you think they can wipe my criminal record clean..." The man stopped when he saw his boss, on the floor unconcious. He then spotted Kagome a few feet away. Kagome's eyes widened when he raised the gun taking aim at her. She slammed her right hand down on the floor where a bright neon light formed around it. She had planned on making some of the floor boards to lift with alchemy, hoping against hope to by some time so she could knock the guy unconcious.

But the man had already taken aim. He pulled the trigger, but the boards lifted making him miss Kagome's heart, but he didn't miss her stomach. The man fell down, lucky for Kagome hitting his head on the way down, where he too became unconcious. (I dont hate Kagome! by now you should know that by my name!) She cried out in pain and wrapped her uninjured arm around her now bleeding stomach. She noticed something when she was shot this time. The bullet handn't gone threw. Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't know if that was good or bad. There was the possability of the lead spreading in her blood system, and there was also a kind of good side. She wouldn't bleed that much and be able to bleed to death that fast. (i know i know! thats not possible! kagome would probably be dead by now, b/c i said that guy was carring a rifle, well for those of you who know, if its a high powered rifle, like a deer rifle or whatever, and that close of range, there would be a HUGE HOLE in her stomach! guts everywhere! but this is my fic so im not gonna make her die like that!)

Kagome hissed in pain. She didn't want the bullet inside of her. Period. "KAGOME! KAGOME! PLEASE ANWSER ME! ARE YOU OK? WE HEARD ANOTHER GUNSHOT! PLEASE DON'T BE SHOT AGAIN!" Kagome looked up at the reciever from her positon on the floor. It seemed like such a long reach to her right now, but truth be told it was and arm lengths away. Kagome uncurled her arm from her still bleeding stomach and reached for the phone, fingers trembling. It was amazing that she was still concious and able to move. Her shaking fingers reached the end of the reciever and knocked it off the desk that it was currently sitting on. She grabbed at it again, but noticed that she wouldn't be able to put it up to her hear at this distance.

She groaned in pain and frustration. With her good arm again she got herself in a somewhat sitting position, and proceed to drag herself the couple of feet to the phone. She leaned against the desk thing and picked up the phone and putting it to her ear. She could Maes saying something hysterically, and Colonel Mustang was trying to tell him to calm down. "Maes? Roy? I have some bad news..." She bit back another groan of pain. "What? Whats wrong?" Came Maes hystericaly reply. Apperantly Colonel Mustang hadn't done a good job trying to calm him down. Mustang was silent, waiting for her to tell them. "I was shot again, and this time in a more vital place..." Kagome couldn't finish the sentence when she hissed in pain.

"Where were you shot, Kagome? Was it anywhere in the chest cavitiy?" A more calmer voice floated out of the reciver. It was the Colonel. "I...I was s-s-hot in my s-st-omach." Kagome bit out, trying to keep concious. "Kagome, I know I'm asking much of you to do this, but I need you to get out of that room and go hide. Do you think you can stand up?" Kagome listened to what Mustang said, she didn't think she could stand up, a half concious person, yah, right. (ive done that! not a good thing! neva try!) But she stood up anyways, using the chair in the room to help her up. She looked aroud the room for something made of wood, besides the floor, or she could use something metal.

Kagome then looked down at the metal foldable chair she was currently leaning against. In a normal condition she would have said 'duh!' and smacked herself on the forehead. She clapped her hands and held them beside the chair. That same neon light surrounded the chair and it grew thin and tall. She had made a cane to help her keep her balance, and she could also whack someone if she was caught. That is if she wasn't shot again. _'Oh Kami! I hope not!'_ She thought as she grabbed the cane and leaned on it. She then grabbed the phone. "Ok, I'm up. I'm gonna try to find somewhere else to hide, but that means we loose all contact..." Maes was nearly in tears. He still wanted to talk to her, comfort her in her time of need. "You do what you have to do," Roy replied for his sorrow stricen friend, seeing that he wouldn't let her go. Maes managed a weak 'Yeah'.

They heard a click meaning that Kagome had already hung up. Roy looked over to his bestfriend who still looked like he was going to break down into tears at any moment. He put an arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Maes just smiled sadly and looked at the time. It was 9:15. Roy also glanced at the clock and asked, "When does her train arrive at the station?" "She said on the phone lastnight that it would be around 10." Roy nodded and was about to walk out the door when Major Armstrong walked in, followed by the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. Roy looked at them skeptically and walked right past them, not even giving them a second glance. He was going to round up some troops and take them to the station for back up.

Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong watched as the Colonel just walked right by them, as if he hadn't even noticed them. Ed fumed and said, "What crawled up his butt? I was outside this door for about two minutes trying to perpare myself for all his sarcastic remarks, and now I don't even get a glance! Grrrrr..." Al gained some distance from his brother when he started to growl. Maes just looked up at them from his spot sitting on the desk, you couldn't see his eyes, for there was a gleam from the light. (you know what i mean! when the light shines off of them! it makes him look really cool! yahh...) Ed immediatly calmed down when he saw the look on Maes face. "Why the long face, Maes? Is something wrong with Elysia or Gracia?" Ed asked, taking a step towards him.

"No Edward, Gracia and Elysia are fine, but someone else that I also consider family is not... She was coming her on a train, and I was supposed to go and pick her up, but as fate has it, her train was hijacked. I just got off the phone with her, she is injured and she is trying to find a place to hide right now. I'm hoping against hope that she'll make it until we can get her out of there and to a hospital to be treated. I just, don't know what I'd do if she..." Maes let the sentence hang, a lone tear slipped down his face. He looked to the ground, the light still gleaming off his glasses.

Armstrong was standing there, nearly in tears himself. He was sniffling a little bit. (he's sooo emotional sometime! remember!) Ed and Al stared at Maes sympathetically. Ed walked over to Maes and put his hand on his shoulder awakwardly, trying to comfort his friend. (sorry if they seem ooc!) Maes continued to look down at the ground as another tear slid down his face. A few minutes later of complete silence Roy Mustang burst threw the door followed by Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. Roy looked at Maes and then at Ed, Al, and the now crying Armstrong. "We're all ready, you may join us if you want Fullmetal, Alphonse, and Major Armstrong. We're going to go rescue Maes's sister, Kagome. The hijackers are highly armed and dangerous, so if you do decide to break from your 'busy schedule' and come with us, you must be on you guard."

Ed, Al, and Armstrong nodded and followed Roy, Hawkeye, and Havoc out the door. Followed by a gloomy looking Maes. Ten other officeres followed as soon as Maes was outside the door. The walked out of the building and into serperate cars, all going to the train station at top speed. It was about 9:50 when they all arrived at the station. Roy slowly put on both of this alchemist gloves that could produced a spark when he snapped. Roy would then make the fuel the spark and there you have it, an instant explosion. Hawkeye drew a pistol from nowhere and loaded, cocking it back. (shut up! thats what its called! i know! ive shot a friggin pistol before!) Armstrong stood there, ready to use his iron knuckles to attack when needed. Maes drew some of this throwing knives, to in each hand resting between his fingers. Jean Havoc also drew a pistol from his pocket and cocked it back, ready to fire. Some of the officers had guns, and some even had katanas. And so they waited there.

At 10:05 the train had finally pulled into the station and sat there for a few minutes. As the train sat there some of the soliders surrounded it, making sure no one could escape from the sides or the back. Thats when one of the doors slid open, though no one could see who had done it, for the power was out in the train. Encasing everyone and everything in shadows. Hawkeye and Havoc both raised their guns and aimed for the door, waiting for someone to walk out. Roy raised his hand his hand and pointed it towards the door, ready to snap any second. Maes readied his knives and Armstrong curled his hand into a fist, pulling it back, ready to unleash a wave of power. Ed and Al stood near the rail, ready to attack from the sides if needed.

What they saw surprised them all. There was a young woman whos clothes were torn and bloody, and her hands were tied in the front of her. She was bleeding profoundly from her shoulder and stomach. The woman had blood streaming from her mouth and a cut on her cheek. Behind her was a tall man, who was squwatting behind her, as if using her as a shield. Maes glared at the man behind her, that was probably the man they talked on the phone with. He was one of the men that had hurt her. Maes looked Kagome up and down, growing madder by the second at seeing what they did to his little sister. Thats when he noticed it, she was catching the blood that was leaking from her mouth in her hands.

_'What in the hell is she doing? Why would she need to catch her blood... Unless she's going to do something with it... But what?' _Maes thought as he watcher her catch more blood. He looked over to Roy who also seemed to notice. Maes then looked back at Kagome who was looking straight at him, and then, she winked! What was she going to do? Hopefully nothing that will get her even more injured than she already is. Kagome stood up the best she could with her injuries, it wasn't helping that the man had a gun in the middle of her back and he was pushing her to the side using her as a shield. Kagome had an idea, that might just work if she could get enough of her blood.

_'Just a little more...' _She thought as she caught a few more drops. _'There! Just enough!'_ Kagome winked at her brother, and then, without further hesitation, she clapped her hands together. A bright neon light surrounder her hands as a thick, red mist surrounded everyone. (i dont know if that could actually happen! but this is my fic dammit! and if i want it to happpen it will!) Kagome elbowed the man in the chest and he released her with a grunt. Kagome took a few steps and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. There was a few shouts and then a bright light illuminated where the man had just been standing. She looked at the light, it was warm and bright... Almost like... _'Fire.' _Was her last coherant thought before she passed out from blood loss. When Roy had snapped and made the explosion it had blown away the mist, showing Kagomes collapsed form.

Maes had immediatly rushed over to her and held her upper body in his arms, being careful of her wounds. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll get you to the hospital soon enough, you just gotta hang in there for a little bit longer" Maes said as a lone tear streamed down his face and fell on Kagome's face. She moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly. Her sapphire orbs held pain in them, but she managed a weak smile for Maes. Maes smiled back at her, eyes full of unshed tears. (ooc sorry!) Roy walked up behind the siblings, staring down that them. He had already ordered for Havoc to get the car a pull up to the side. The others were rounding up the hijackers and searchering for her bodyguards.

"Maes, pick her up and take her to the car, Havoc will drive both of you to the hospital," Roy said as he heard a car horn honk. Maes nodded and lifted Kagome into his arms gently, jogging to the car, attacting everyones attention. Roy watched as they got into the car and drove off towards the hospital. He didn't get a real good look at Kagome the whole time. At first he wasn't close enough to get a good look at her face, and the second time Maes had been in the way. He sighed and looked over to the still steaming body of the lead hijacker. He glared at the badly burnt body.

Roy walked over to the man and nudged him with the toe of his boot. No response. He turned around was about to walk of when he heard a click, the sound of a gun coaking back. His eyes widened when he heard laughter, but as soon as it happened it stopped. He took the chance and turned around to look at him, but there, instead of the burned man, was Edward Elric. His fist was extended forward, as if he had just punched someone. A pistol fell to the ground with a clank. Roy looked down at the pistol, then at the burnt man, and then at Ed. Edward turned around looking at the surprised face of the Flame Alchemist. Roy smiled at Ed and nodded his thanks to him. Ed just nodded back and walked off to one of the cars followed by his little brother Al. Roy returned to the train to help with the rest of the hijakcers.

Hospital - Later That Day

Kagome opened her eyes slowly when she heard voices. One she recognized as her brother Maes, but the next six were a mystery to her. She had to wait a few moments for her vision to refocous, but when it did she saw a very familiar face above hers. "Geeze, you look different from the last time I saw,"Kagome said weekly as she gazed into Maes face. He just smiled, "Same goes for you, you've finally become a woman instead of a whiney teenager!" Kagome gave him the best glare she could muster right now, but it eventually turned into a grin. She looked around at her surroundings to find she was in a plain white hospital room. Her eyes widened. _'Wait, hospital room? I hate the hospital! Noo!'_ She looked around and paniced.

Maes looked at her oddly. "Whats wrong, Kagome?" She looked at him and sat up in bed, ignoring the sharp pain that spread throughout her entire body. She tried to pull the blankets off of her but something was keeping them on. Maes was the only one who was standing between her and freedom! Kagome glared at Maes again when he pushed her back down in a laying position. "I know how much you hate hospitals, but your gonna have to stay here until your healed and get your strength back." Kagome sighed and nodded her head, she didn't like it but he was right.

That when she remembered the other presences in the room. Kagome looked towards the door to see group of people standing by it, starring at her. Maes followed her gaze and motioned for them to come in. The first two was a little girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes, and apperantly her mother, who shared the same features. "Kagome, this is Gracia, and my little daughter Elysia. You niece and sister-in-law." Kagome smiled warmly at them and shook Gracias hand while Elysia walked up to her shyly and handed her a piece of paper and rose. Kagome looked down at the paper and saw it was a drawing of herself and Elysia playing in a field of flowers. Kagome looked up at Elysia and gave the girl a warm hug and smile. "Thank you very much Elysia. I have something for you too! Maes, were you able to retreive my suitcase?" Maes nodded. "Can you get it for me?" He stood up and walked over to a closet that was built into the wall.

Maes retrieved a small black suitcase and carefully handed it to Kagome. She smiled at him and thanked him while opening the suitcase. There at the top was a China Doll in a beautiful light blue kimono. She carefully took it out of the suitcase and held it infront of Elysia. Elysias face brightened as she looked over the delicate features of the doll, taking it from her aunts hands carefully. Kagome smiled at her, "It was my greatgrandmothers, she brought it all the way from a distant land. It was mine, and we're supposed to pass it down to our daughters... But I don't have one! So I think I'll pass it down to you!" Elysia smiled brightly at her and hugged her tightly around the neck. Kagome flinched when she toucher her shoulder wound, but hugged her right back.

Elysia finally let go and sat on Kagomes bed, next to her. Kagome patted her head and then looked to the others that were in her room. The tallest was someone wearing armor. _'No'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the armor again, this time more closley. _'No one is in there, he's just a soul stuck in the armor, he has no real pysical form. What could have caused that... Don't tell me they tried... No, thats impossible.'_ Kagome thought. Maes followed her gaze again. "That would be Alphonse Elric, and his older brother Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." At the mention of their names they stepped forward towards her bed. Kagome extended her hand and Ed took it, shaking it firm, yet gently, not wanting to cause he anymore pain.

Kagome smiled warmly at him, "Soo, your the famous Full Metal Alchemist, hero of the people?" Ed nodded with a big grin on his face. Kagome's smile widened, "Any hero of the people is a hero of mine. It's nice to finally get to meet you. You to Alphonse, I've heard a great deal about yout too." Al 'blushed' and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "I do believe I have a gift for the both of you!" The Elric Brothers looked at her quizically. She just smiled and reached back into her briefcase and pulled out a shabby looking book. She handed it over to Ed who looked down at it, amazed. It was labled 'The Philosphers Stone'. "I've heard that you were looking for the mystical stone, and I knew that if I went to Eastern Hq. I would run into you sooner or later. Sooo, I decided that to see if I could be of some assitance." Ed looked at her like she was a godess, and pulled up a chair next to her bed, opening the book and began to read.

Kagome laughed softly and looked to the next person. One word could describe him. Huge! He wasn't the most attactive man, on the account that he didn't have any hair, except a large mustache and a little curly hair on his head. He had blue eyes and was **Very** muscular. He wore a military garb just like Maes, but had less symbols, signaling he was a lower rank. A Major. "This is Major Alexander Armstrong, also known as the Strong-Armed Alchemist." Major Armstrong walked up to Kagomes bedside with a weird look on his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but soon her face turned to fright as he took of his shirt! He then proceeded to flex his muscles. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in, she began to giggle uncontrolable. While the rest of the occupants in the room, excluding Gracia and Elysia, rolled their eyes.

"It's nice to meet Major." Kagome said when she finally subsided to her giggles. She extended her hand and he took it shaking it gently in his own gigantic hand. "Same to you Colonel Higurashi." Kagome smiled up at him, up and up and up! "Just Kagome please, we don't always have to be so formal." Armstrong nodded and let go of her hand, backing away from the bedside. (i dont know how armstrong always acts sooo sorry for the ooc!) Kagome then turned to the remaining occupant in the room, who she had yet to be introduced to. One word could describe him. Handsome! His jet black hair was even darker than her own, and he had beautiful black eyes that matched his hair. He had chisled features and ivory skin. He too wore a military uniform, except he was the highest rank in the room, besides her. He was a Colonel, like herself.

"Though this is the first time you two have met face to face, its not the first time you've spoken to each other. Kagome, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as The Flame Alchemist. He was the one who talked on the phone with us.." Kagome smiled warmly at him and he too stepped towards her bed. He also returned the smile and extended his hand for her to shake. "You gave us quite a scare there for a little bit, Ms. Higurashi. Lets hope it doesn't happen again." Kagome smiled, "You and me both!" She laughed softly and Mustang just smiled. He moved positions so he was sitting in a chair that was near her head.

"So," Kagome said breaking the silence. "When do I get to get out of this accursed hospital!" Everyone laughed softly, and Maes replied, "Until you get better, or maybe in a few days. The doctor did a good job of patching you up, so he doesn't exactly know how long. You're healing very fast, so I'm guessing you'll be let out in a matter of days, but you'll have to come back and get your stitches removed." Kagome frowned at the mention of stitches and a couple of days. She didn't want to spend **that** long in this god-forsaken hospital. Kagome slapped her hand to her forhead and groaned.

"Its not **that **bad, Kagome! Just think of it as a vacation from the military!" Maes elaborated, seeing her discomfort. "Yeah, but I **hate** hospitals!" Came the quiet reply. Elysia giggled and gave her a small hug, hoping to cheer her up. Kagome smiled at her and hugger he back gently. She then looked over to Edward and Alphonse who were still engrossed in the book she had given them. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, she was still really tired. "Maybe we should leave and let you get some rest, Kagome dear?" Gracia spoke up, noticing the tired look on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement except Roy and Maes. "I'll stay with her." They both said at the same time, and then looked at one another.

Gracia smiled at the two and led Elyisa out the door by the hand, followed by Armstrong, and Al dragging Ed. Kagome still had her eyes closed when Maes spoke up. "They're having a litttle celebration to welcome you here Kagome. It was supposed to be today, but with your injuries and all, it's been put off until you get better." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Thats good, since I don't have a date." She giggled and closed her eyes again, not noticing the look Roy was sending her. However, Maes noticed. Normally he probably would have glared at any man who looked at his sister that way, but Roy needed someone like Kagome. _'They both need each other. They would be good for each other... Now, how to get them together...'_ Maes thought evily in his head, plotting.

"Well, I don't think the Colonel here has a date either, cause I think Riza Hawkeye is going with Jean Havoc. (weird i know! but i had to do something with her!) Sooo, I guess you two could go together." Maes said casually. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked to Maes, then to Roy. Maes just smiled at her brightly, and Roy gave her a wide grin. "I would be honored to accompany Miss. Higurashi to the party. It would be my honor." He then picked up Kagome's right hand and kissed it gently on the top, which to this Kagome blushed several shades of red. (awwww!) She looked away from them and out the window, trying to hide her blush. Roy smirkered and looked over to Maes, who nodded his head towards the door. They both got up and headed towards, before a quiet voice asked, "Where are you going?" Maes turned around and smiled.

"Ohh, we'll be right back! We're just going to get something to eat real quick, ok?" At Kagome's nod he walked out the door and closed it softly. "So," He said looking at Roy, "Where are we going to go?"

One and a Half Hour Later At The Hospital

Even though it had only taken thirty minutes to eat, Maes had forched Roy to a tailor to get a tux for the party. That had been one hell of adventure, especially the part where Maes had to force Roy in! In the end Maes finally got Roy fitted, and the tux would be ready for the night of the party. After that Maes decided to head home, but Roy went to the hospital to check on Kagome. It was only 8:00 so visiting hours were still open. He had bought some red roses for her to put in her room. He walked up to her door and opened it quietly. He peeked his head in and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled to himself and walked in the door, closing the door quietly behind, making his way to where he sat earlier.

He set the roses on a little nightstand by her bed and looked at her face. _'She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she's asleep. Not that she doesn't look beautiful when she's awake...'_ He thought, looking down at her face. (again, sorry if any of them seem ooc!) He nervously lifted his hand and put it on her own, grasping it lightly. Her hand was cool and soft compared to his own rough warm hand. He ran his thumb along her knuckles and rubbed them gently. He looked up at Kagome when she sighed in content and rolled to her side towards him clapsing her free hand on his and settled down. A small smile spread across his face. Roy's eyes began to droop shut and he layed his head on her bed. _'Why am I doing this? I've only known her for a day, but I just feel so... Comfortable around her. Like I can tell her anything, and she'll be there right by my side. Can 'Love at first sight' really happen?' _Roy thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

5 Days Later

"Now make sure you don't over do it Miss. Higurashi, you wouldn't want to have your stitches hurting more then they already do!" Kagome's doctor, Dr. Daniels (made name up! i was gonna use my doc.) said as he walked Kagome out of the hospital, followed by Maes, Roy, and Elysia. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "She'll need to be back here in about two weeks to get them out. We'll make sure to call you when we're ready for her to come in." Dr. Daniels directed to Maes and Roy this time as Kagome walked to a car that was waiting for them. A man stepped out of the car, he had dirty blonde hair, and light blonde spikey bangs. His eyes were a cloudy dark blue. He also wore a military garb and had a cigeratte in his mouth. He nodded to Kagome and smiled, he then saluted to her, and opened the back door for her to get in. She returned the smile and slid in. She had changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans with a light blue t-shirt, and an unbuttoned button up shirt. (ahahahha thats funny... well you know he said to take it easy sooo she doesnt have to go to work until after the party...)

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on the back of the seat, closing her eyes. Her stomach hurt and her shoulder hurt, but she could stand that. Cause she was out of the hospital! _'Yah!' _She cheered in her mind. She opened her eyes when she felt the cushion being pushed down because somone else had slid in. Kagome looked down and saw blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was Elyisa! The little girl smiled brightly and Kagome smiled back at her, ruffling her soft hair. The little girl squealed in delight and latched herself to Kagome's side, still giggling. Kagome laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Elyisa and rested her head on hers. (did that make sense! ) Maes slid in next to Elysia and smiled at the scence. They only knew each other for less then a week and already they had become close.

_'Along with another certain someone...' _Maes thought as he watched Havoc open the door for Roy and he slid inside. His smile brightened when Roy glanced back at Kagome, where he hesitated for a second and looked to the front of the car. His plan was working, at least Roy was falling for her, but he didn't know about Kagome. She just seemed to blush whenever she was next to him, that was a good sign at least. Was there something more than just attraction Kagome felt, if so his plan was working out just perfectly. _'They would make a good couple, but if they do get together how would it work out, she's from Western Hq and he's from Eastern. How would they be able to see each other...' _Maes pondered as Havoc drove off towards his house.

"By the way Kagome, this is Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He also helped at the train station, helped round up the hijackers and find your bodyguards. They were sent back to Western Hq. unharmed." Kagome nodded at Roys comment. "Its nice to meet you. Thank you for helping Lieutenant Havoc, it is greatly apprecitated." Kagome said, looking to the front of the car. Havoc just smiled and said in a deep voice, "It's no problem, can't have one of our own captured." She just nodded and closed her eyes again, he head still resting on Elysia's. Even though she was doing better then before, she was still tired. _'I just need to rest my eyes...' _She thought, but instead of closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Elysia giggled at her Aunt and leaned into her, also falling into a peaceful slumber. Maes looked over to the scence and smiled while pulling out a camera from somewhere in his uniform. He just couldn't resist taking a picture and showing it off to everyone at work again! This time it had his sister and his daughter! He quickly snapped the picture, which the flash illuminated the car for a second. Roy turned back quickly, wondering what that bright light was. Thats when he saw it, Maes hovering above Kagome and Elysia with a camera in his hands. Roy rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw how peaceful Kagome looked. He wanted a copy of that picture. Roy sighed and turned to the front of the car, closing his eyes.

_'What is this that I'm felling for her? I know I'm attracted to her, hell who couldn't be? Still, I fell there's something more between us. This is ludicrus! We've only known each other for six days! I can't love her already... Or can I? I wonder, does she feel the same for me? I've seen the looks she gives me, and everytime I smile at her she blushes and turns away. Could she be feeling the same thing as I? Is there really 'Love at first sight'? Is this what it feels like to love someone?' _Roy put those thoughts aside for later. Havoc pulled to the side of the road, twenty yards from the Hughes house. Roy got out of the car and went on the other side, planning on opening the door for his 'date'.

When he did open the door Kagome was still asleep. Maes picked up Elysia, then stopped and looked at Roy. He smiled and nodded his head to Kagome's sleeping form, then he nodded towards the house. Roy looked at Maes in wonder. _'Does he want me to carry her in! I can't do that! Can I?' _Roy sighed and got halfway in the car. Kagome was still sitting in an upright position, making it easier to pick her up. He hooked one arm under her bent legs, and the other went across her back. He backed out of the car and lifted her. Remarkabley she was pretty light.

Roy walked up the little stone path that lead to the front door of the Hughes house. Kagome shifted in his arms and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his forearm. Roy looked down at the young woman and had to smile. She looked so happy, so peaceful when she was asleep. Considering what had happened to her not just six days ago. Gracia was waiting at the door for them. She had a knowing smile on her face and let Roy in before her. She led him up some stairs and down a hallway until they came to a door at the end. Gracia opened it to reveal a guess bedroom with a queen sized bed and an ash dresser. The walls were a dark navy blue along with the carpeting.

Roy walked over to the bed and layed Kagome down gently, but something was keeping him from pulling back. Kagome still had a good grip on his arm. Roy sighed and tried prying her little hand from his arm, which caused a chain reaction. Where Kagome pulled on his arm, making his lose his footing and tumble on the bed and on her. Normally Roy would have just blushed, but he composed himself and rolled over to his side, and since Kagome still had ahold of him, successfully brought her on top of him. Roy was flustered. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever met laying on top of him. A few ideas came to his head, but he pushed them aside for later thought.

Kagome had untangled her arm from his and now had both of them wrapped around his upper body. Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. _'I can miss one day of work, I'm sure Maes will cover for me...' _Was Roy's last thought as drifted of into a peaceful. Maes walked into the room, carrying Kagome's suitcase and smiled at the scene. He knew that they would grow on each other, but he didn't think literally.

Two Days Late, At The Hughes House Before The Party

Kagome smiled to herself as she looked into the mirror. She adorned a navy blue halter dress that reached right below her knees. On the left side it spilt up to her mid-thigh. It fit her curves perfectly. She had on high-heel black-blue shoes. She had on light make up and had her hair up in an old fashioned bun with chopsticks. She twirled around once and looked to the door when she heard a knock. "Come in!" The door knob turned and slowly entered Maes and Roy. Kagome blushed at the sight of Roy. He wore a black tux with a rose on his front jacket pocket. There was one word to describe him. Handsome. (actually i prefer 'A TOTAL BABE! but..) Roy smiled when he saw Kagome blush and walked over to her, hooking his arm in hers. She blushed a deeper shade of red smiled anyways. (you couldn't see the stitches by the way... I didnt forget about them! mwahahhahaa)

Kagome looked to Maes. He winked at her and left going to find his 'date'. Roy walked towards the door and down the hall. They walked down the stairs and out the door into the chilly night air. Normally Havoc would have drove them to the Eastern Hq. but he had to pick up Hawkeye. So Major Armstrong was kind enough to volenteer to drive. Roy opened the door and Kagome slid in followed by himself. Maes and Gracia would be taking a different car. Armstrong pulled out and took off towards Hq. Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Roy's shoulder, wrapping her arm tighter around his own. This would be the first time she had been and the Hq. and she was feeling a little nervous.

Roy smiled at her reasurringly and grasped her hand giving it a slight sqeeze. "It's going to be okay, Kagome. You just need to calm down, relax, and have a good time." Kagome nodded her head and looked out the window. It was a full moon, the stars were twinkling, it was the perfect night. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Hq and Armstrong opened the door for both of them. Again Kagome and Roy hooked arms and walked into the building. The room was dimly light except for a few spotlights pointed to a little stage, where a band was beginning to play. It was a slow song. A man stepped up to the microphone and began to sing in a low voice.

It's all over  
It's all over now  
The seal is broken  
Creatures spoken now

I hope you come up  
To heaven right now  
It's all over  
It's all over now

Can I be changed  
Or am I the same

Roy smiled to Kagome and led her to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the music. Kagome leaned her

It's all over  
It's all over now  
No room for hiding  
We're children fighting now

And I hope you come up  
To heaven right now

It's all over  
It's all over now  
Can I be the same

The rain is falling  
The rain is falling now  
Today we're leaving  
Our souls are calling now

The stars on his right  
Holding seven right now  
The rain is falling  
The rain is falling now Can I be changed  
Or am I the same

The same  
Can I be changed

The song ended and Kagome and Roy broke apart. Kagome was blushing but thanks to the dim lighting no one could see. _'Hopefully...' _Kagome thought as Roy took her hand and led her towards Havoc and a young blonde woman.

1 Hour and 10 Beers Later

"Hey 'Gome, howsh it going with Mr. Flamessh..." Maes slurred walking over to Kagome. Kagome looked over to her brother and shook her head in disappointment. "Your drunk, Maes. I seriously hope your not planning on driving back tonight," Kagome said as she put her hands on Maes shoulders, preventing him from falling face first. "Thanksh 'Gome..." Maes slurred, leaning on her. (yesh, it's not a typo! im trying to make him sound drunk... :p) "Come here 'Gome. I wanna introduce you to everyone here!" Maes said grabbing hold of her hand and leading her towards the stage where the band had just stopped playing. "No! Maes! I don't wanna! Your drunk, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Nonsenseshh. Everyone wants to meet you! Mabye even hear that shinging voicshe of yourssh. That lasht time I heard you shing you did it beautifully." Kagome nodded her head rapidly. "That was a long time ago. I think I'll just go and see what Roy is doing.." Kagome didn't have time before she was dragged up on the stage. Maes stumbled up and ran into the microphone knocking it over. He stared at it blankly then bent over and almost fell over, but he set the microphone back up.

"Hello everyone! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and thish ish my shishter Colonel Kagome Higurashi. I just wanted to make that annouchement for thoshe of you who don't know." Roy's head turned towards the stage when he heard Maes slurred voice flowing over the microphone. _'What in the seven hells is he doing up there? And why is Kagome with him...' _

"Kagome hash a few thingsh to shay about hershelf, but that can wait! Firsht letsh hear her shing." Maes slurred into the device, and then handed it to Kagome. She looked down at it then started to blush. "Thats ok Maes. I don't wanna sing. Thats why we have a band." Kagome said trying to hand the microphone back over to him. He just grinned impishly at her and shoved the microphone back into her hands. She shoved it back. He shoved it back to her and pushed to the front of the stage, his glasses falling off his nose. He pushed them up and stumbled off the stage. Kagome began to blush again and was about to drop the microphone and make a run for it, but the music had already started to play. _'I know this song! This is what I sang at Maes graduation at school! When we had that after party!' _She looked for Roy. When she found him he was looking at her questiongly. She just shrugged and listened to the music.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Baby, I see you workin' hard  
Wanna let you know that I'm proud  
Let you know I admire what you do  
Don't know if I need to reassure you  
My life would be purposeless without you  
If I want it (you got it)  
When I ask you (you provide it)  
You inspire me to be better (ooh)  
You challenge me for the better (ooh, ooh)  
Sit back and let me pour out my love letter  
Let me help you take off your shoes  
Untie your shoe strings, take off your cufflinks  
What you wanna eat, Boo, let me feed you  
Let me run your bath water  
Whatever you desire, I'll supply ya  
Sing you a song, turn my game on  
I'll brush your hair, help you put your do-rag on  
Wanna foot rub, want a manicure  
Baby, I'm yours  
I wanna cater to you, boy

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby, this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby, you blow me away  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
Let me cater to you

Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
I wanna cater to you

Baby, I'm happy you're home  
Let me hold you in my arms  
I just wanna take the stress away from you  
Makin' sure your that I'm doing my part  
Boy, is there something you need me to do  
If you want (I got it)  
Just say the word I (I'ma try it)  
I know whatever I'm not fulfillin'  
Another woman is willin'  
I'm gonna fulfill you, mind, body and spirit  
I promise ya, I keep myself up  
Remain the same chick you fell in love with  
I'll keep it tight, keep my figure right  
I'll keep my hair fixed, rockin' the hottest outfits  
When you come home late, tap me on my shoulder  
I'll roll over  
Baby, I heard you, I'm here to serve you  
If it's love you need, to give it is my joy  
All I wanna do  
Is cater to you, boy

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby, this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby, you blow me away  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
Let me cater to you

Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
I wanna cater to you

I wanna give my breath, my strength, my will to be there  
That's the least I can do, let me cater to you  
Through the good, the bad, the ups and the downs  
I'll still be here for you, let me cater to you  
Cause you're beautiful (you're beautiful), I love the way you are  
Fulfill your every desire, your wish is my command  
I wanna cater to my man  
Your heart, so pure, your love shines through  
The darkness, we'll get through  
(So much) so much of me is you  
I wanna cater to my man

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby, this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby, you blow me away  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
Let me cater to you

Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert  
And so much more, anything you want  
I wanna cater to you

Kagome ended the song, looking as embarresed as ever. When the music stopped the crowd broke out in applause. Kagome bowed and retreated off the stage, getting pats on her back the whole way. When she finally reached Roy he gaver her a charming smile and hooked his arm in hers and led her towards the door. Kagome looked at him questioningly (sp!) but he just winked at her. She sighed and let herself be dragged out into the chilly night. Roy led her to a tree and stood under it and pointed to the sky. Other military couples were outside, also looking to the sky. She looked back at Roy again, but he just smiled and walked behind her, resting his head on hers.

Kagome blushed but looked at the sky none the less. She shivered when the cold wind blew against her bear skin. She then felt something warm being wrapped around her shoulders. It was Roy's jacket. "Thanks, Roy." "Not a problem. Look to the sky, there will be a surprise." Sure enough after a few more minutes the sky was lit up with brilliant colors. Fireworks! Kagome sat down on the grass followed by Roy who was still leaning his head on hers. Another loud crack and the sky was lit up with a light pink and green. Kagome starred in awe at the beautiful colors and Roy chuckled at her experesion.

She heard him and stuck her lip out in a pouting manner. _'She's just too cute for her own good. Now lets see what we can do about that pout..' _Roy thought. He then had an idea. He lifted his head off of Kagome's and put his hands on either side of her head, pulling her gently backwards so she was looking straight at him. He then leaned down to her face, eyes half closed. Kagome starred at him in shock but then her eyes closed also, waiting for that moment when their lips met. Soft lips met equally soft ones. Roy kissed more deeply licking her lips in silent demand for entrance. Which she eagerly granted. Roy explored Kagome's mouth. _'She taste like cherrys...' _He thought, but then pulled away for breath.

Kagome was panting as she looked over to Roy. He smiled sleepily at her and layed his head on her lap, watching the fireworks in the sky. _'I do believe now. I do believe in love at first sight.' _Was what the couple thought as they watched the colors play across the sky.

omg! im finally done! it took me long enough! this is a one-shot! no continue! soo :p... now that this is over i can get back to updating 'Something More' well i hoped you liked it anyways. Please review and **NO FLAMES! **Ja Ne!


End file.
